


The Woes of Sam

by CheyanneChika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam is a Mattress, Swearing, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Sam gets turned into a mattress while Dean and Gabriel argue over who gets the bed.





	The Woes of Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This line inspired me:
> 
> what if it were 'sam is a mattress'?  
> ...  
> never mind  
> sam would definitely be turned into a mattress.

Sam really wanted to be angry and frustrated and call Gabriel nine kinds of asshole.

But he couldn’t.

He was a mattress.

A lovely mattress that was comfortable and currently the only one in the room, but he was glad Dean had looked between him and the smirking Gabriel, huffed very loudly and said, “Fine! You can have the bed,” before muttering to himself, “not that you even need to sleep.”

“Thanks very much, Dean-o,” the angel returned, flopping energetically onto Sam.

Total, complete asshole.

“Sam is very unhappy,” Castiel relayed.

“There there,” Gabriel said, patting the bed.  “There there.”


End file.
